ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Splashinis Films
Splashinis Films (previously known as Delta Films from 1930-1954, The Backyardigans Theatrical Motion Picture Short Corporation from 1954-1960) is a traditional animation / computer animation studio based in Burbank, owned and operated by Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Founded on May 14, 1930 as Delta Films by Mark Harbow as Delta's animated theatrical division, it is responsible for theatrical and direct-to-video films based on and / or inspired by various properties of the Splashinis brand, including The Backyardigans. Shortly after the release of The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon in 1970, Splashinis Films was split into Splashinis Animation Studios and Splashinis Feature Animation on May 16, 1980, which merged to form Splashinis Animation Studios Group on February 22, 1981. Films *101. "Pirate Treasure" (1930) *102. "The Heart of the Jungle" (1930) *103. "The Yeti" (1930) *104. "The Snow Fort" (1930) *105. "Secret Mission" (1931) *106. "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" (1931) *107. "Riding the Range" (1931) *108. "The Key to the Nile" (1932) *109. "Knights Are Brave and Strong" (1932) *110. "Viking Voyage" (1932) *111. "Castaways" (1932) *112. "Race to the Tower of Power" (1932) *113. "The Quest for the Flying Rock" (1932) *114. "Polka Palace Party" (1932) *115. "Surf's Up" (1933) *116. "Eureka!" (1934) *117. "Race Around the World" (1934) *118. "Monster Detectives" (1935) *119. "Cave Party" (1935) *120. "High Tea" (1935) *201. "Mission to Mars" (1936) *202. "Samurai Pie" (1936) *203. "Scared of You" (1936) *204. "Whodunit" (1936) *205. "The Legend of the Volcano Sisters" (1937) *206. "The Secret of Snow" (1937) *207. "The Swamp Creature" (1937) *208. "Horsing Around" (1937) *209. "Special Delivery" (1938) *210. "International Super Spy: Part 1" (1938) *211. "International Super Spy: Part 2" (1939) *212. "Movers of Arabia" (1939) *213. "Cops and Robots" (1939) *214. "Sinbad Sails Alone" (1940) *215. "Best Clowns in Town" (1941) *216. "Save the Day" (1942) *217. "Into the Deep" (1943) *218. "News Flash" (1943) *219. "Catch That Butterfly" (1943) *220. "A Giant Problem" (1943) *301. "Who Goes There?" (1944) *302. "Blazing Paddles" (1944) *303. "Garbage Trek" (1945) *304. "Fly Girl" (1945) *305. "What's Bugging You?" (1945) *306. "Chichen-Itza Pizza" (1945) *307. "To the Center of the Earth" (1946) *308. "Front Page News" (1946) *309. "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1" (1947) *310. "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 2" (1948) *311. "Le Master of Disguise" (1948) *312. "Match on Mt. Olympus" (1948) *313. "The Great Dolphin Race" (1949) *314. "Caveman's Best Friend" (1949) *315. "Ranch Hands from Outer Space" (1950) *316. "Robin Hood the Clean" (1950) *317. "Escape from Fairytale Village" (1951) *318. "Pirate Camp" (1952) *319. "The Two Musketeers" (1953) *320. "The Masked Retriever" (1954) *401. "Robot Rampage: Part 1" (1955) *402. "Robot Rampage: Part 2" (1956) *403. "Catch that Train!" (1957) *404. "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman" (1958) *405. "Dragon Express" (1959) *406. "Flower Power" (1960) *407. "The Funnyman Boogeyman" (1961) *408. "Follow the Feather" (1962) *409. "Break Out!" (1963) *410. "The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve" (1964) *411. "Los Galacticos" (1964) *412. "For the Love of Socks!" (1964) *413. "The Flipper!" (1964) *414. "Elephant on the Run" (1965) *415. "The Magic Skateboard" (1965) *416. "Pablor and the Acorns" (1965) *417. "Super Team Awesome!" (1965) *418. "The Big Dipper Diner" (1966) *419. "The Amazing Splashinis" (1968) *420. "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon" (1970) See also * Splashinis Worldwide Studios * Splashinis Animation Studios * Splashinis Animation Studios Group * Splashinis Feature Animation Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios subsidiaries Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Hollywood history and culture Category:Cinema of Southern California Category:Media companies established in 1930 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1980 Category:1933 establishments in California Category:1980 disestablishments in California Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Defunct American film studios Category:Companies based in Burbank Category:American animation studios